


Vibrating With Anger

by kat5eye



Category: Shetland (TV)
Genre: Anger, BBC Shetland, Established Relationship, M/M, jimmy x duncan, shower scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-15
Updated: 2019-11-15
Packaged: 2021-01-31 00:10:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21436975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kat5eye/pseuds/kat5eye
Summary: As he exits the building, Jimmy is vibrating with anger beneath a facade of calm. Something more than a strong irritation but not quite angry enough to say or do anything about — yet. His body almost feels like he’s nervous, minus the butterflies in the stomach, hence the vibrating feeling.He needs Duncan.
Relationships: Duncan Hunter/Jimmy Perez
Kudos: 23





	Vibrating With Anger

**Author's Note:**

> Jimmy needs some stress relief.
> 
> Duncan is Jimmy's stress relief.

Jimmy phones Duncan on his drive back to the hotel to let him know he’s on his way. It’s late, and he’s tired. He’s eager to get back to the room — to Duncan.

He notices Duncan isn’t in the room when he gets there. There is a note on the coffee table saying he went for some takeout. Jimmy’s stomach rumbles at the thought. He realizes he hasn’t eaten since breakfast.

Jimmy smiles introspectively. Yes, he’d been eagerly expecting to see Duncan as soon as he walked in the door of their suite. And he was, at first, disappointed at the lack of his presence; but Duncan’s thoughtful actions warm Jimmy’s heart. It’s clear Duncan had sensed Jimmy’s tiredness and irritation of the day in his voice over the phone earlier. Thus, he’d decided a good, hot meal is just what Jimmy needed and would help cheer him up.

Jimmy needs a shower anyway — after the day he’s had — and decides to do that while he waits for Duncan to return. He heads to the bathroom and starts the shower running. After quickly disrobing, Jimmy pulls open the curtain and steps into the stall. Leaning forward, he presses his palms against the tile wall and ducks his head into the spray. The stress starts to melt away as he feels the hot streams of water penetrate the back of his head, neck, and shoulders.

Duncan soon returns with the food and hears the shower running. Putting the food down, he then goes to poke his head into the bathroom to tell Jimmy he’s back and that supper is ready and waiting on the coffee table.

Jimmy thanks him, but then asks him a question before Duncan can turn to leave. It’s not a question quickly answered with something like a yes or no. So, Duncan decides to go ahead and enter the bathroom before answering, swiftly closing the door behind him <strike>(so he doesn’t let the cooler air in or allow the steam to escape, because that’s the courteous thing to do)</strike>.

Duncan walks over to the sink and leans against it. During their conversation, Jimmy begins to speak too softly for Duncan to hear him properly over the sound of the shower. This causes him to move over next to the corner of the stall by the spray head. Duncan stands perpendicular to the curtain so he’s not looking directly at Jimmy’s hazy silhouette. Near the end of the conversation, Jimmy finally can’t take it anymore and reaches outside the curtain for Duncan. Grasping him by the collar, he yanks him into the hot, steamy spray, and plants a hard kiss on Duncan’s mouth.

Duncan gets flustered and is thrown a little off-balance from the suddenness of it all, as his body collides with Jimmy’s <strike>(because, hey, he’s still clothed, water is unexpectedly spraying in his face, and the tile floor is slick)</strike>. Once Duncan regains his balance, Jimmy proceeds to smash his lips against Duncan’s, devouring him with wet, open kisses while pressing him up against the tile.


End file.
